


strawberry mint choco

by whaliening



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, i rest my case, ningning is a sensistive baby, soobin is a great boyfriend, this fic is basically just soft boyfriends being in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaliening/pseuds/whaliening
Summary: Soobin picks up his drunk boyfriend off the street and deals with said boyfriend's emotional baggage.(Because you know what, drunk people have no filters. And Huening Kai is no exception.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	strawberry mint choco

Soobin sighs as he turns the pages of a random magazine he’s found around, trying to find inspiration for his college assignment. He is laying on his stomach with the magazine spread out in front of him, feet kicking up in the air. He looks up as Kai walks into their shared bedroom, doing up his belt buckle.

"Soobinie, are you sure you don't want to come out tonight? Taehyun and I are just going to have a few beers and watch the game. It will be fun!" Kai explains, now sitting on the edge of their bed, putting his brown boots on. The motion of Kai's weight on the side of the bed sent Soobin rolling into his boyfriend. Soobin rests his head on Kai's thigh and smiles as he feels delicate fingers run through his hair gently.

"I'm sure, baby. I've got to keep working on this assignment," Soobin replies, gesturing to the magazine he’s currently flipping back and forth.

Kai laughs and stands up from the bed, smoothing out any creases in his shirt.

"What assignment? You're literally boring holes to the poor magazine. I wouldn't call that _working on an assignment._ " Soobin shoots his boyfriend a glare, and Kai retaliates with a charming smile. "I've gotta go, I'll be home around eleven. Love you," Kai says and leans down to kiss Soobin.

Reaching up and grabbing onto Kai's collar, Soobin tugs him down for another chaste kiss.

"Be back at eleven on the dot, I'll be waiting for you," Soobin says with a wink, noting how quickly his boyfriend's cheeks turn pink.

"Eleven on the dot," Kai repeats, wrapping his arm around Soobin's waist as they walked together to the front door.

"Love you~" he says with this adorable smile which makes his insides all fluttering and shit. “Bye bye, Binnie~

"Love you more," Soobin replies, watching Kai walk down the corridor and into the lift. With a smile on his face, Soobin shuts the door and gets back to his work.

.

.

.

.

.

Soobin is sketching when his stomach rumbles, and he decides to take a break to cook dinner. Pulling out the ingredients for a stir fry, Soobin methodically prepares his dinner, sitting down at their kitchen table to text Kai while it is simmering. Soobin knows he seems like such a clingy boyfriend, but it’s really rare for them to go out without the other, and frankly, Soobin misses his boyfriend.

**having fun, baby?**

He hears his phone goes off when he is dishing up his stir fry. Sitting his bowl down at the table, Soobin is quick to decipher the message from Kai.

**yesss, but evythg blurry. cant fin tete or my wallet ssklajsdhl m such a dumbass**

Smiling at his boyfriend's drunken texting, Soobin thumbs back a reply almost instantly.

**Ik, but you’re my dumbass. now check your back pocket  
call me when you're leaving kay?**

Soobin turns on their modest television, eating to the sound of the nine-thirty news. As he’s loading the dishwasher, Soobin hears his phone chime again.

**awkayyyyyyyy~**

_He’s just too precious for this world_ , Soobin thinks as he walks into his and Kai's shared study area, keens to finish his assignment before Kai arrives home.

.

.

.

.

.

Soobin is awoken by his phone buzzing next to his right arm, thinking _shit, I fell asleep,_ and _why is Kai calling me at twenty-past-one?_ Hurrying to answer his phone, Soobin winces as he hears the sound of Kai heaving and something splattering on the ground. _Oh, gross,_ Soobin thinks as he realizes that Kai is throwing up while on the phone to Soobin.

"Ningning, baby? Are you on your way home?"

Soobin hears heavy breathing before a choked sob comes from Kai. That alarms him.

"Kai, where are you? Are you okay?" Soobin stands up, concern running through his veins. His boyfriend is sick and crying and miles away from him. Worse, Soobin has no idea _why_.

"S-Soobinie, can you—can you please come a-and get me?" Kai manages to get out before he vomits again.

Soobin runs through their apartment, throwing on a pair of Kai's jeans and a sweatshirt, throwing on his coat and racing down the corridor and into the lift.

"I'm on my way, baby. Just stay on the phone with me. Where are you? Is Taehyun still with you?"

Soobin hears Kai start to openly cry into the phone and feels his heart break to pieces. Is he okay?

"Tae left a-ages ago and I was just sitting there all by myself and some g-guy started buying me d-drinks and I—" _more_ heaving.

"Okay, sweetie, don't worry, I'm almost there. Are you still inside the bar or are you outside?" Soobin asks gently, sensing more tears to come from his boyfriend.

"I've never felt more alone then I did tonight, Soobin, that weird guy was there buying me drinks but Taehyun just left me there!" Kai wails, choking and spluttering as he speaks. Taehyun must have left early.

"Ningning, you're not alone. I'm almost there. Just stay on the phone with me. What drinks he bought for you? More beer?"

"N-no, I was drinking whiskey but then he bought me a mudslide which didn't go down well with all that beer and w-whiskey. Wonder why I'm so sick, huh."

Soobin feels himself relax as he sees Kai sitting in the gutter outside the bar, the acrid stench of vomit surrounding them. Hanging up his phone, Soobin approaches Kai, putting a hand on his shoulder and crouching down to his level. Kai is still mumbling into his phone, slowly turning to look at Soobin. Once the realization hits him, Kai is instantly clinging to Soobin, crying into his shoulder and smearing vomit on the both of them. _Gross._

"You actually came," Kai cries to Soobin, "I seriously thought you were going to leave me here forever."

Soobin smooths down Kai's curls and rubs his hands up and down his arms, trying to rid the goosebumps. Shrugging off his coat, Soobin methodically dresses his boyfriend in it, hoisting the two of them up off the sidewalk. Wrapping an arm around Kai's shoulders, Soobin smiles as he feels Kai's arms wrap around his waist.

"Come on, ningining. Let's go home."

.

.

.

.

.

The walk home is _not_ pretty. Kai managed to vomit twice more: once on his and Soobin's shoes and the other in their lift. It was a mess. Thank God they were alone.

Leaving their soiled clothes and shoes in the bathroom, Soobin cleans up his boyfriend and puts him to bed before he moves to save his wardrobe. Running a hand over Kai's arm, Soobin leans down to kiss his cheek, warm and soft just like a baby skin under his lips.

"Soobinie?" Kai all but whispers as Soobin is rising from the bed.

"Yeah, baby?" He replies, looking over at his boyfriend who was getting tearful over to the bed, Soobin sits beside Kai, putting a hand on his belly.

"I wish you had come out with me tonight," Kai admits with sleepy eyes. Soobin's chest pangs with guilt yet he can't help but smile at how adorably cute his boyfriend is being.

"Ningning, you know football really isn't my thing,” he says while playing with his curls. His hair is getting longer, but to be honest, Soobin doesn’t want his baby boyfriend to cut it. He looks super pretty with his long hair after all. “Plus, you had a great time with Taehyun, didn't you?"

Kai hesitates before admitting, "Taehyun never showed up, Soobin. That's why I'm so emotional. I've never been stood up in my life."

Soobin's heart breaks at Kai's admission, and he lies down beside his boyfriend, pulling them together.

"Oh baby, you should have called me earlier. I would have come down and watched the game with you if I knew you were going to be alone," Soobin says into Kai's hair. "You should have just come home."

"I didn't want to seem weak," Kai mumbles, and Soobin thinks that this is _really_ the wrong time to be having a heart to heart.

"Weak? Kai, you are one of the strongest persons I have ever met. Look at us! We are barely twenty-one and succeeding in living out of home. We have great friends and—"

" _You_ have friends, Soobin, not me.” he cuts him off bitterly. “You have Yeonjun and Beomgyu a-and all of your friends from college. I thought I had Taehyun – clearly not. No one wants to be friends with a gay halfie like me, Soobin."

Soobin says nothing as Kai begins to cry again, years of pain and loneliness seeping through his pores. Kai suddenly seems a lot more sober than he previously was. Pulling his boyfriend closer, Soobin asks, quietly. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"Too embarrassed…didn't want to seem weak." Soobin knows that Kai is getting sleepy, and pulls the covers over them both. "What're you doing?"

"Snuggling with my beautiful boyfriend. Is that okay with you?" Soobin teases, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist, nuzzling his face into dark curls once again. He can smell the hint of Mint shampoo from his newly washed hair as he pulls him closer into his embrace. Ah, he loves the way they fit each other like puzzles. He hopes they can stay like this forever.

"But what about your shoes?" Kai points out, grasping onto Soobin's hand on his waist. “They will be ruined by morning if you don't clean them now.”

"I'll clean them in the morning, and if they're ruined then so be it. They gave me blisters anyway," Soobin murmurs, closing his eyes and soaking in his boyfriend's warmth.

Turning around in Soobin's arms, Kai puts his hands on either side of Soobin's face. "Thank you for sacrificing your favorite shoes for me, Binnie. I really appreciate it."

Soobin's eyes were open long enough to see the tears well up in Kai's eyes _again,_ and makes a mental note to have a serious talk with his boyfriend in the morning. No way he’s going to stay quiet when he knows how much the nobody-wants-to-be-friends-with-me thing had messed up his precious baby.

"Ningning, sweetheart, I will sacrifice my _life_ for you,” Soobin emphasizes, kissing Kai's cheek so tenderly like he’s handling glass. “You're clearly not feeling the best at the moment to even insinuate that I will put a pair of shoes above your wellbeing. Favorite or not. Besides, I would be a pretty shitty boyfriend to just leave you and rid my shoes of your puke. I love you Kai, so damn much and dirty shoes won't change that."

"Okay,” he sniffles and snuggles closer as he whispers. “Love you too, Binnie."

"I know, now stop overthinking and sleep.” he kisses the top of his head. “Tomorrow morning we’ll have your favorite smoothies and talk about what's been going on with you. Sounds good?"

Kai nods, “Yes, thank you again, Binnie.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

Soobin wraps his arms around Kai, his tear-stained face pressed into the clothed skin of Soobin's chest. Breathing into soft curls, Soobin manages to fall asleep, but not without thinking about _why_ Kai had never mentioned his insecurities and loneliness to him in the three years they’ve been together.

Well, he will find out soon.

.

.

.

.

.

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue.  
Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you.  
I've tried different ways, but it's all the same.  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame.  
I'm just trippin'._

**Author's Note:**

> i just. love them. they are precious i want to roll them inside a blanket and let them cuddle each other to death. you feel what i am feeling? no? well, either way they're cute and i love them. thanks for listening to my ted talk now the question is should i continue with the second part? lol


End file.
